coopfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles Gide
Charles Gide (1847–1932) was a leading French economist and historian of economic thought. He was a professor at the University of Bordeaux, at Montpellier, at Université de Paris and finally at Collège de France. Academic Work A founder of the Revue d'économie politique in 1887, Gide was a proponent of the French historical approach to economics.History of Economic Thought website, French Historical School Nevertheless, he was one of Leon Walras' few supporters, reflecting their shared social philosophy, their social activism, and their disdain for the "Manchester-style" economics of the journalistes.[http://cepa.newschool.edu/het/schools/frenchlib.htm The French Liberal School had lost interest in serious economic theory by the 1830's. History of Economic Thought website, The French Liberal School] He later resisted the influence of Keynesian economics in France, as well.[http://cepa.newschool.edu/het/schools/frenchist.htm New School History of Economic Thought website, French Historical School] Gide's principal works include the monumental Principles of Political Economy and the influential History of Economic Doctrines. The Charles Gide Association for the History of Economic Thought website, in French, is at http://www.charlesgide.fr . In keeping with Gide's views, the association is free of any exclusive doctrinal, theoretical or epistemological bias. Social Activism As a Protestant Christian Socialist, Gide was at the center of progressive politics in France, supporting the Université populaire movement in the aftermath of the Dreyfus Affair, the establishment of a School for Advanced Social Studies (1900) and the Union pour la Verite (League for Truth) that Paul Desjardins Paul Desjardins had created in 1892. Gide was interested in reform projects as well, such as the Alliance d’Hygiene Sociale (Social Hygiene League, created in 1905), and was the reporter of the social economy exhibition at the Paris World's Fair in 1900.[http://www.h-net.org/reviews/showpdf.cgi?path=23101905546243 Pierre-Yves Saunier, review of Marc Penin, Charles Gide 1847-1932. L’esprit critique. H-Net Reviews] Gide was a tireless champion of the cooperative movement – both agricultural and consumers' cooperatives – in the first third of the 20th century. His book, Consumers' Co-operative Societies, which first appeared in French in 1904, and in English in 1921 is a classic in the field of Co-operative economics, in the tradition of Co-operative Federalism. Works * Charles Gide - Écrits 1869-1886 (Charles Gide - Writings 1869-1886, Editions Harmattan/Committee for the edition of works of Charles Gide, Paris (1999) * Principes d'economie politique, (1883) ISBN 9781412352512; tr. as Principles of Political Economy (1924); 26th ed., Paris, Librairie du Recueil Sirey (1931). On line ed. Marcelle Bergeron, École polyvalente Dominique-Racine de Chicoutimi, Ville de Saguenay. * Économie sociale. Les institutions du progrès social au début du XXe siècle. Paris, Larose, 1905. * Coopération et économie sociale 1886-1904 (1905). Patrice Devillers. éd. L’Harmattan v. 4 (2001) * Charles Gide, "Economic Literature in France at the Beginning of the Twentieth Century", The Economic Journal, Vol. 17, No. 66 (Jun., 1907), pp. 192-212. doi:10.2307/2220664 * Cours d'economie politique (1909); Paris, Librairie de la Société du Recueil Sirey, 5e édition, refondue et augmentée (1919) On line ed. Marcelle Bergeron, École polyvalente Dominique-Racine de Chicoutimi, Province de Québec. * Les Societes Cooperatives de Consomption, (1904); tr. as Consumers' Co-operative Societies (1921). * A History of Economic Doctrines from the Time of the Physiocrats to the Present Day, with Charles Rist; tr. R. Richards. London, George P. Harrap (1915). * Les Colonies Communistes et Co-Operatives (1930). References * Marc Penin. Charles Gide 1847-1932. L’esprit critique. Paris: l’Harmattan (1998). ISBN 2-7384-6072-0 External links * "Charles Gide", French Wikipedia * Charles Gide Association for the History of Economic Thought * [http://cepa.newschool.edu/het/schools/frenchist.htm New School History of Economic Thought website, French Historical School] * [http://fax.libs.uga.edu/HD3271xG453/1f/consumers_coop_societies.pdf Consumers' Co-operative Societies] See also * History of Economic Thought Category:1847 births Category:1932 deaths Gide, Charles Category:Collège de France faculty Gide, Charles Gide, Charles Category:Cooperative activists de:Charles Gide fr:Charles Gide sv:Charles Gide